


Лучшие ангелы нашей природы

by RitaBlanca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Football, Horseback Riding, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, widowtracerlily
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Эмили знает, что кто-то присматривает за ней в последнее время, но не знает, кто.Трейсер знает, что Роковая Вдова сбежала из "Когтя", и никто не знает почему.Роковая Вдова знает о Лене и Эмили больше, чем они думают, но она не совсем уверена, что она знает о себе.
Relationships: Emily (Overwatch)/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily (Overwatch)/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily (Overwatch)/Widowmaker | Amélie LacroixLena "Tracer" Oxton & Winston (Overwatch), Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Emily (Overwatch), Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Sombra, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Kudos: 2





	1. Не бойся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Angels of Our Natures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289181) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



В первый раз, когда это произошло, Эмили решила, что у неё разыгралось воображение.

Она шла домой от станции метро с сумкой в руках, когда увидела блики солнечного света, отражающиеся от чего-то на крыше. Она подняла голову и была готова поклясться, что увидела движение, но она немедленно потеряла интерес. Если не считать Лену, скачущую туда-сюда, никто же не станет болтаться на крышах.

Наверное, белка нашла какую-то блестяшку.

Несколько дней спустя Лена пришла домой с "работы", выглядя потрясенной, бледная, как простыня, и Эмили тут же бросила то, что делала, чтобы взять в свою руку чуть более низкой женщины. "Что случилось? Кто-то пострадал? Ты в порядке?"

Лена молча притянула ее к себе, чтобы обнять, и Эмили крепко обняла её, не обращая внимания на то, как обтекатель ремня Лены врезался ей в грудь, пока Лена наконец не заговорила. "Я не знаю. Это было ... Я не ранена, но я не ... нет, извини, дорогая, я не в порядке".

Эмили кивнула, нежно целуя лоб своей любимой. "Я понимаю. Я сейчас выключу плиту, и я хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне об всём, хорошо?"

"Ладно, - согласилась Лена, задерживая пальцы на бедре рыжей, - постараюсь".

Через несколько минут они сели на диван, Лена сняла с себя тактическое снаряжение и надежно завернулась в одеяло, которое Эмили накинула на неё, подключила ускоритель к розетке рядом с окном, чтобы он мог перезарядиться, а Эмили терпеливо ждала, когда она найдёт слова, которые ей нужны.

"Сегодня мы пробрались на базу "Когтя", - наконец начала Лена, - в довольно скверном районе Колумбии. Джесси какое-то время следил за ней, и когда мы получили сообщение о том, что должен был объявиться Жнец, Уинстон решил, что это хорошая возможность попытаться схватить его и нанести ущерб операции "Когтя"."

"Хорошо, - ободряюще ответила Эмили, - логично. Так что же случилось?"

"Мы попали в базу. Эта часть прошла как по маслу. Но когда мы попытались загнать Жнеца в угол, ему удалось сломать ловушку, которую нам дала Ангела, - она думала, что она не даст ему в дым превратиться, и так и было несколько секунд, но затем он вырвался. Мы не смогли уложить его вовремя".

Лена сделала паузу, ее взгляд остановился на окне, затем снова на её девушке. "Я пыталась преследовать его. Мне удалось-таки метко его подстрелить, достаточно, чтобы заставить упасть. Перевернула его и уж собралась ударить пистолетом, чтобы вырубить, и тут он мне кое-что сказал".

Эмили нахмурилась. "Продолжай…"

Лена закрыла глаза, затем глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем снова заговорить. "Он сказал, что Роковая Вдова сбежала из "Когтя" три недели назад. Потом он сказал... он спросил... "Как там твоя девушка, Окстон?" И этот ублюдок начал смеяться". Лена вздрогнула, несмотря на одеяло. "Он вырвался. Я застыла. Моя ошибка. Я летела обратно на Точку G такой напуганной, Эм. К тому времени, когда я добралась до Лондона, у меня руки так дрожали, что мне пришлось попросить Афину сделать посадку с помощью ИИ. Не доверяла себе... Я так боялась, что приду домой и найду пулевое отверстие в окне, а тебя..."

Эмили переместилась на диване, чтобы обнять свою девушку. - "Если этот ублюдок снова задаст тебе этот вопрос, ты скажешь ему, что с ней все в порядке, и что она ух какая злая, что он так напугал тебя. Я здесь, хорошо? Здесь и в безопасности, клянусь".

Лена, наконец, дала волю слезам, и Эмили тихо шептала: "Я здесь, я здесь, я здесь", до тех пор, пока страх, охвативший бывшую летчицу-испытательницу, не был окончательно развеян.

Никто из них и не знал, что молчаливая фигура наблюдает за ними в трёх зданиях оттуда.

По тихому настоянию Лены Эмили начала немного менять свои привычки - выбирала разные маршруты, когда выходила из квартиры на работу или в магазин, следила за тем, чтобы покупала еду из разных ресторанов, а не возвращалась в одни и те же места на обед или за выносом, брала иногда машину Лены, ездила на автобусе или на метро в другое время.

Несмотря на очень серьезные причины всему этому, Эмили не могла не думать об этом как об игре. Сколько разных способов в день она могла придумать, чтобы, скажем, купить кофе?

Она играла в игру больше месяца, и ей становилось скучновато, но Лена была рада слышать, как она описывает все её безумные маршруты, поэтому она старалась изо всех сил придерживаться её.

Невольно она повторила свой маршрут четыре раза за тот месяц.

Не зная, что за ней трижды следили.

Каждый из мужчин, которые пытались преследовать её в течение дня, был найден мертвым в совершенно другой части города, и каждый из них, по-видимому, умер по естественным причинам.

Эмили же продолжала жить своей жизнью, не подозревая, что приобрела довольно смертоносного ангела-хранителя.

Через несколько недель она мельком увидела кое-что. Эмили опаздывала на обед с Леной после того, как задержалась в метро, и она наполовину шла, наполовину бежала под холодным лондонским дождем, а капюшон плаща отскакивал от её головы. Застряв на зебре перекрестка, она повернулась, чтобы понаблюдать за движением, и краем глаза увидела длинный темный хвост. Намек на кожу, которая казалась… какой-то не такой.

Она обернулась и на мгновение ей показалось, что она увидела высокую фигуру в темном пальто в переулке между продуктовым и ювелирным, но спустя мгновение она исчезла.

Они той ночью лежали в кровати, когда Эмили решила, что должна знать. "Лена, я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о работе, и особенно о _ней_ , но… ты бы не могла мне её описать?"

Лена нахмурила брови, когда приподнялась на локте. "Кого… подожди, _Роковую Вдову_ , что ли?"

Эмили кивнула. "Я подумала, мне ведь нужно её остерегаться, а я не так уж и много о ней знаю". Несмотря на серьезный характер разговора, она не могла не приулыбнуться. "Ну, кроме "Чтоб мне провалиться, милая, не поверишь, какая у неё задница", и "Я понятия не имею, как она летает с этим крюком, когда у неё все арбузы висят". Не самая полезная информация, согласись."

Румянец, окрасивший лицо Лены, был восхитительным, и Эмили чуть не прервала дискуссию, чтобы поцеловать свою глупенькую девушку, но Лена немного выпрямилась, и серьезный взгляд в ее глазах потребовал от Эмили полного внимания.

"Она немного выше тебя - около шести футов на своих дурацких каблуках, поэтому, значит, около пяти футов и восьми-девяти дюймов без. Ее кожа падает где-то между синим и фиолетовым. Барвинок, кажется? Становится чуть более фиолетовой, если ее разозлить, но в целом это - холодный оттенок. Ее глаза... они скорее золотые, чем желтые? Не карие, а реально золотые. Клянусь, они иногда блестят. Если бы она не смотрела на меня сквозь прицел винтовки, когда я обычно их вижу, это было бы потрясающе".

Эмили кивнула, думая о фигуре, которую она якобы видела. "А волосы?"

"Вроде… темного индиго? Я думаю, она их красит. Однажды я спросила Энджи, случилось ли это от того, что "Коготь" с ней сделал, и она настояла, что цвет волос так не меняется, но мы и так не понимаем половины из того, что эти ублюдки сделали с женщиной, которой она была раньше. Они у неё заплетены в очень длинный конский хвост, что на самом деле глупо - она как будто хочет, чтобы я схватилась за него, когда мы сражаемся... "

Эмили улыбнулась. "Сосредоточься, лейтенант Окстон."

Лена высунула язык. "Если серьезно, смысла в этом нет вообще. Ты знаете, что у меня короткие волосы по причине."

Эмили подняла бровь. - "Помимо того, чтобы они тебе не мешали надевать твои старые летные шлемы или потому что тебе нравится, когда я хватаю тебя за волосы?

Лена прыснула, хихикая, и Эмили набросилась, ее руки начали скользить по бокам ее любимой. Она все еще не была полностью уверена, видела ли она Роковую Вдову... но у нее было подозрение. Но если это была она, если эта женщина хотела убить ее, почему она ничего не сделала? Что бы это могло значить?

Это волновало ее, но сегодня вечером нужно сосредоточиться на других вещах - начиная с того, чтобы _вот так вот_ потянуть за волосы Лену.

Через четыре месяца после угрозы Жнеца Эмили наконец-то хорошо разглядела женщину, с которой она пересекалась в уголках ее жизни. К сожалению, она также хорошо рассмотрела оперативников "Когтя", которые попытались загнать ее в угол.

Она решила вернуться в свою любимую кофейню, чтобы расслабиться после работы, умственно вымотанная после долгого дня, и не стала утруждаться игрой. Она просто пошла по самому прямому маршруту, потому что хотела кусочек лимонного батончика и латте, ничего больше.

Ее планы изменились, когда рука в кожаной перчатке зажала ей рот, таща ее обратно в проход, который она только что прошла, а ее напуганный крик приглушил густой материал.

"Держите её!"

"Хватайте ее сумку!"

"Наручники!"

Она не могла понять, сколько их было. Кажется, трое? Может, четверо? Или вообще пятеро? Все голоса были мужскими. Вокруг ее запястий был обернут твердый пластик, болезненно кусающий кожу. Паника сделала все кристально ясным и головокружительно расплывчатым одновременно, в то время как Эмили пыталась найти достаточно воздуха в своей вздымающейся груди, чтобы закричать, освободиться, убежать.

Затем один из мужских голосов внезапно застонал от боли, и мир закружился, когда ее грубо бросили на землю.

Женщина, одетая в темное - видимо, ее ангел-хранитель - упала в переулок с одной из крыш и приземлилась на мужчину, который ее схватил. Роковая Вдова медленно поднялась, встав между Эмили и головорезами. На один долгий миг мир, казалось, остановился, а затем снова начал двигаться вперед, когда таинственная женщина начала уничтожать шестерых(!) мужчин, которые собирались ее похитить.

Какая-то часть мозга Эмили внезапно вспомнила несколько слов из урока в воскресной школе, который она почти полностью забыла.

_В Писании ангелы должны были приветствовать человечество словами «не бойтесь», потому что они были ужасающими._

Один из мужчин вынул нож из своего пальто. Женщина, одетая в темное - да, ее кожа действительно была цвета барвинка, Лена была права - проскользнула в его досягаемость с движением, которое было слишком быстрым для Эмили, вырвала лезвие из его руки, а затем нанесла удар ему в горло, отправляя его на землю, задыхаясь.

Другой попытался напасть на Роковую Вдову со стороны. Убийца увернулась от своего нападающего, затем упала и использовала момент, чтобы сбить его с ног, отскакивая назад, как будто она была подпружинена.

Четвертый похититель выкрикнул бессловесный вызов, но Вдова молчала, когда она ответила тем, что вонзила нож, который она подняла, в его грудную клетку, и воздух покинул его лёгкие резким выдохом, прежде чем он обмяк на землю.

Пятый вытащил короткоствольный пистолет из своего пальто, но Вдова лишила его пистолета так же, как она отняла нож у его дружка - нанесла удар локтем ему в висок, чтобы отправить на землю.

Последний мужчина бросился наутёк, но Вдова бросила отнятый пистолет в карман пальто, а затем поднял руку, сжимая её в кулак, когда она выстрелила своим якорем из рукавицы с крагами, скрытой под широким рукавом пальто.

Якорь врезался в мусорный контейнер прямо перед тем местом, где он бежал, и Вдова полетела вслед за ним. Свободной рукой она вцепилась ему в шею мертвой хваткой, сорвала с ног и с громким _ЗВЯК_ хлопнула его лицом об мусорный контейнер.

Бой продлился не более полминуты.

Прежде чем Эмили успела обдумать всё, что только что произошло, Роковая Вдова стала на колени рядом с ней с тем же ножом, который она только что использовала, чтобы убить одного из нападавших.

Лена также была права в том, что ее золотые глаза были потрясающими. Она выглядела... как _инопланетянка_. Экзотическая, почти потусторонняя красота.

Её все еще потрясенный разум едва не затерялся в этих мыслях, когда от ножа отразился всплеск солнечного света, что привлекло ее внимание, и она заметила, что кончик лезвия всё еще окрашен кровью.

На момент стало больно, когда наручники натянулись против лезвия ножа, а затем пластик сдался, выпустив ее руки. Она почувствовала покалывание, когда кровь начала течь обратно в её кончики пальцев, но кроме жестких красных отметин, где наручники впились в ее запястья, она не пострадала.

Роковая Вдова помогла ей подняться, затем молча вернула Эмили обратно сумочку.

Эмили попыталась выговорить благодарность, но не успела она и слова сказать, как женщина в темном подняла руку и снова выстрелила якорем, и исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась.

Эмили ввалилась в кафе и сказала владельцу, что кто-то только что пытался ее ограбить. Учитывая, что технически Лена была "интересующим лицом" за нарушение PETRAS, она не могла просто сказать: "Моя девушка - супергерой, а злодеи, с которыми она борется, пытались меня похитить", в конце концов, и как она могла даже объяснить, что на самом деле произошло, когда она сама ничего не поняла?

Так случилось, что патрульная женщина из "Plod", которая брала у нее интервью, была рада принять заявление о том, что группа мужчин пыталась схватить ее, и ей удалось вырвать сумку и сбежать, и Эмили, безусловно, выглядела реалистично потрясенно.

Закончив с полицией и выпив чашечку кофе за счет заведения, Эмили вызвала такси до дома. Она не заметила темную фигуру, которая следовала за ней по пятам по крышам всю дорогу, но какая-то часть её чувствовала, что она там. Выйдя из салона и войдя в здание, всё стало расплывчатым, когда ей в голову ударил адреналин, и последнее, что она помнила, - это то, как она сползла по перилам лестницы, пока она поднималась на их этаж.

Когда Лена вернулась домой, она увидела, что Эмили спит на диване, все еще полностью одетая. Дверь была заперта изнутри, а на кухонном столе в контейнере на вынос из кофейни были два ломтика лимонного батончика.

После того, как Лена осторожно разбудила ее, она заметила следы на ее бледных запястьях и спросила, что случилось, когда нежно несла свою любимую обратно в кровать.

Эмили пыталась объяснить, как могла, но уже было трудно выразить это словами - что было реальным и что было результатом ее панического воображения?

"Я шла в "Травонну", ну знаешь, в кофейню, и вдруг кто-то схватил меня сзади. Я пыталась кричать, но мне заткнули рот, и я не могла _дышать_! Всё начало вращаться, и я, кажется, слышала, как кто-то другой начал с ними драться, и вдруг тот, кто держал меня, отпустил... "

Она сделала еще один вдох, пытаясь заставить голос перестать дрожать. "Я побежала изо всех сил и добралась до кофейни - они позвонили в полицию, и я знала, что не могу просто сказать: "Моя девушка - Трейсер, ну знаете, супергероиня-мстительница", поэтому я просто сказала им, что меня ограбили. Они сделали полицейский отчет, и кажется, до дома я доехала на такси, но я даже не помню, как садилась внутрь или как засыпала на диване, если честно…"

"Шшшш, все хорошо…" - Лена подвинула ее поближе, и теперь настала её очередь плакать, шок от всего этого внезапно вновь освежился. Эмили цеплялась за нее изо всех сил, делая глубокие вдохи, чувствуя, как руки Лены мягко поглаживают её по спине. "Ты в безопасности, и ты всё сделала правильно - добралась до безопасного и публичного места, и сейчас ты дома, в безопасности, и я так горжусь тобой, слышишь? Мне очень жаль, что меня не было дома... Я должен была быть рядом."

Эмили покачала головой, шмыгая носом. "Я знал, что ты вернешься домой, как только сможешь. Ты спасаешь людей, Лена, я знаю, как это важно."

Лена грустно улыбнулась. "Я могла бы спасти тысячу человек, и это ни фига не значило бы, если бы я узнала, что ты пострадала из-за этого, Эм. Я просто рада… кто бы ни раскидал этих головорезов, я должна ему годовую дозу кружек пива из "Черного Единорога"."

Эмили кивнула, падая обратно на кровать, и успокаивающе теплые, стройные руки Лены держали ее достаточно крепко, чтобы она чувствовала себя в безопасности, а не в силках. "Я люблю тебя, Лена ... _так сильно_!"

"И я тебя люблю, любимица моя." Лена нежно поцеловала рыжую в лоб, глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, пока она прошла через собственный страх и облегчение. "Думаю, я утром позвоню Уинстону. Скажу ему, что мне нужно немного отдохнуть."

Эмили отодвинулась ровно на столько, чтобы встретиться глазами с любимой. "Ты уверена?"

Лена улыбнулась. "Энджи - член клуба "Лена пытается сделать слишком много". Она будет только рада услышать, что я взяла выходной. Афина может поводить автобус некоторое время, или Хана может позаниматься базовым пилотированием на крайняк. Я знаю, что Уинстон поймет, особенно когда я сообщу ему о том, что случилось."

Кивнув, Эмили на секунду закусила губу. "Было бы неплохо провести с тобой время, даже если мне не по нутру причина. Я тоже могу подчистить график в офисе. Мне в любом случае нужно потратить несколько дней отпуска, и если я дам им отредактированную версию, я уверен, что мистер Пил скажет мне, чтобы я занималась сколько мне нужно."

Лена слегка рассмеялась. "Вот и договорились. Давай устроим небольшой отдых, возможно, посмотрим несколько фильмов, и пусть мир обойдется без нас на нескольких дней."

Откинувшись назад, Эмили снова закрыла глаза, когда Лена прижалась к ней, и её ободряющее присутствие напомнило ей, что с ней все в порядке, что она в безопасности.

Когда она уже начала клевать носом, она обнаружила, что смотрит в окно, и на мгновение ей показалось, что она увидела высокий силуэт, смотрящий на нее с далекой крыши.

Между утешительным светом ее любимой и безмолвным бдением ее хранителя в тенях, Эмили крепко спала всю ночь.


	2. Наблюдение и неправильное направление

На следующее утро Эмили проснулась, и услышала голоса из кухни, и ей потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что это Лена с кем-то разговаривала по громкой связи.

" _…как раз собирался позвонить тебе_ ". Глубокий голос Уинстона звучал обеспокоенно, подумала Эмили, нацепив шорты и немного тесноватый камзол, который ей не принадлежал.

"Да?" Лена держала миску для смешивания в руках и взбивала что-то венчиком, ускоритель свисал с крючка в нескольких футах, а на ней были слишком большая футболка и спортивные шорты. "Что там случилось?"

" _Вчера в шести разных частях Лондона были найдены шесть убитых агентов Когтя_ ", - прямо объявил Уинстон, и Лена остановилась, уставившись на мобильник на кухонном столе.

"Повтори?"

" _Шесть агентов "Когтя", и каждый из них был убит в разных частях Лондона, каждый по-своему_ ".

Лена повернулась, и увидела Эмили в дверях, и жестом пригласила ее войти, поставив миску для смешивания на стол, чтобы она могла сжать руку рыжей своей рукой. "Кого-нибудь из них нашли в окрестностях?"

" _Нет_ , - мягко хмыкнул Уинстон, прежде чем продолжить, - _что интересно. Несмотря на ваше присутствие - или из-за этого - я ожидал, что найдут хотя бы несколько человек, которые пытались добраться до вас, либо пытались снова напасть на "Омническое Подполье"_."

Лена задумчиво посмотрела на Эмили и снова повернулась к телефону. "Уинстон, прошлым вечером группа мужчин пыталась похитить Эмили. Она не знает, сколько их было, но когда она попыталась сбежать, кто-то другой напал на этих головорезов".

Голос Уинстона был задумчивым. " _Как думаешь, у нас появился новый игрок?_ "

Лена вздохнула. "Не знаю. В их убийствах есть схожести?"

" _Не совсем, нет… двое погибли от применения грубой силы, но по-разному. Третий получил ножевое ранение, у четвертой жертвы была порвана трахея… пятый, похоже, утонул, а у последнего была сломана шея_ ".

"Хм. Ну, раз нет пулевых ран или яда, то вряд ли это Сам-Знаешь-Кто. Если это были мужчины, которые пытались похитить Эм, может это "Коготь" прибирался после того, как они всё запороли?"

" _Это не за пределами возможного_ , - размышлял Уинстон, - _но сложно сказать наверняка_ ".

Лена кивнула, ободряюще глядя на Эмили, прежде чем снова повернуться к телефону. "Знаешь, я позвонила, чтобы сообщить тебе о произошедшем, и сказать, что решила держаться поближе к дому некоторое время - до тех пор, пока мы не будем уверены, что всё вернулось на круги своя".

" _Звучит как хорошая идея. Я передам Хане, что ее могут попросить больше пилотировать. Эмили там?"_

Эмили кивнула, хотя знала, что Уинстон ее не видит. "Да, она здесь."

" _Рад слышать, что ты не пострадала_ ".

Рыжая снова сжала руку Лены. "Спасибо, Уинстон. Это много для меня значит."

Голос Уинстона немного просветлел. " _Конечно. Вы обе, пожалуйста, будьте в безопасности - и будьте осторожны_ ".

В течение следующей недели, казалось, все нормализовалось. Лена время от времени выходила, чтобы забрать еду на вынос или продукты, они смотрели шоу, которые скопировал их видеорегистратор, и которые давно ожидали, когда их посмотрят, и Эмили всё меньше и меньше вздрагивала от каждого шороха.

После первых нескольких дней Эмили поняла, что она начала смотреть в окно их спальни, прежде чем заснуть, и наблюдать за крышами вокруг нее в тех случаях, когда они выходили на улицу.

Наконец она уловила движение, когда Лена ходила за ужином - отражение, которого не должно было быть. Она вышла на балкон, вглядываясь в лондонскую ночь, и... да. Она смогла разглядеть сидячую фигуру снайпера. Если бы она напрягла зрение, она бы смогла увидеть, как конский хвост развевается на мгновение на ночном ветру.

Посмотрев прямо на женщину, наблюдающую за ней, Эмили произнесла " _Спасибо_ ", затем махнула рукой.

Она увидела, как Роковая Вдова резко встает, затем темная фигура мелькнула в окнах и свете, когда она исчезла в ночи.

"Эм?" Лена шагнула в дверь, свет ее ускорителя освечивал всё голубым. "Что ты тут делаешь?"

Эмили обернулась с улыбкой. "Сегодня хорошая ночь, вот я и вышла на свежий воздух". Она должна будет сказать Лене, она это знала, но это просто казалось невозможным. Поверит ли она?

Лена улыбнулась в ответ, поднимая пакет с едой в другой руке. "Справедливо. Хочешь поужинать во внутреннем дворике?

Эмили улыбнулась, и вытащила стул из-под маленького столика рядом с ней. "По-моему, прекрасная идея."

На расстоянии половины квартала женщина осела в своем новом положении наблюдения и наблюдала сквозь прицел, как Трейсер - _Лена_ \- начала открывать контейнеры, которые выпускали облака пара, когда горячая еда встречалась с более прохладным воздухом, в то время как рыжая - _Эмили_ \- доставала пару одноразовых палочек для еды.

Похоже, им нравится тайская еда. Надо будет запомнить это.

Через две недели после нападения на Эмили больше не было никаких признаков активности "Когтя" в Лондоне, никаких загадочно появляющихся трупов и нигде (официально) никаких признаков Роковой Вдовы.

Раннее беспокойство Лены ослабло, и они стали выходить чаще. Эмили отнеслась к этому позитивно - она начала немного сходить с ума после первой недели. Она всё еще не жаловалась на дополнительное время вместе. Очень скоро Лена вернется в "Overwatch", их время вместе уменьшится до пересечений здесь и там, возможно, до выходных вместе, возможно, до несколько ночей в течение недели.

Она верила в то, что делала Лена. Она прекрасно знала, что спасение мира - это не та работа, которая измеряется часами банкира, и она никогда не попросит Лену остановиться… но иногда она всё же чувствовала себя одинокой.

Они решили поехать на Оксфорд-стрит поглазеть на витрины, когда Эмили заметила женщину в темном пальто, которая следовала за ними.

Она поняла, что Вдова отпустила волосы и связала их в пучок, чтобы её было не так легко заметить. Эмили мельком увидела отражение в окне и узнала пальто из их встречи в переулке. Высокая женщина держалась на расстоянии, но явно следила за ними.

И всё же... она могла бы делать это так же легко с крыш, не так ли?

Эмили немного подумала, а потом приняла решение. Там впереди... да. Сойдёт.

"Тебе не хочется кофе, милая?"

"Ась?" Лена отвернулась от витрины клубной одежды, которую она с задумчивым выражением разглядывала, и моргнула, отгоняя мысли о… так. Этот изумрудно-зеленый корсет, казалось, выглядел примерно с её размер? Улыбка Эмили стала немного зловещей, давая понять ее любимой, что ее поймали на горячем.

Путешественница во времени мило покраснела, подняв руку, чтобы потереть шею. "Хааа. Извини, дорогуша, отвлеклась..."

"Я вижу", - подмигнула Эмили, делая шаг вперед, чтобы поцеловать Лену в щеку, - "и спасибо за комплимент, милая. Но я спросила, не хочется ли тебе кофе? Разве ты не говорила, что тебе хочется попробовать это, как его там… "печеньечный взрыв с фраппучино"?" Нос Эмили сморщился от этой мысли. "Хотя не знаю, считается ли это _настоящим_ кофе".

Лена фыркнула, но её глаза смеялись, когда она обвила рукой талию любимой. "Не требуется абсолютно ничего, чтобы кофе подавался черным, как ночь, знаешь ли".

"Звучит _в точности_ как то, что сказал бы кто-то, кому хотелось бы печеньечного взрыва с фраппучино, - поддразнила Эмили, - так что иди давай, вон там Старбакс. Иди, возьми мне _настоящий_ кофе, себе - притворный кофе, а я, может быть, зайду сюда и посмотрю, не... понравится ли мне чего".

Лена еще раз взглянула на корсет. "Ну… наверное, я могла бы и пойти выпить кофейку".

Эмили мягко похлопала по спине низкую женщину. "Тогда иди".

Она подождала, пока Лена направится в кофейню, затем шагнула к дверям магазина клубной одежды… и спряталась за высоким красным почтовым ящиком, который находился в нескольких футах от неё. Как она и надеялась, одетая в темное женщина пошла к тому месту, где она ждала, затем заколебалась, очевидно, разрываясь между тем, чтобы переместиться туда, где она могла бы наблюдать за магазином (если бы Эмили была внутри), или за Леной, пока та бегает за кофе.

_Ну, была не была._

Эмили вышла из-за почтового ящика, тихо покашляв. "Знаешь, я ведь не кусаюсь."

Роковая Вдова обернулась, и на мгновение Эмили испугалась, что ей грозит судьба головорезов в том грязном переулке, но выражение лица снайпера выражало удивление, а не злость.

"Пойдем со мной в магазин? Никогда не помешает услышать чьё-то мнение, - предложила Эмили, - ты, наверное, заметила, что Лена не самый лучший ценитель моды".

В ответ раздалось тихое фырканье. Эмили улыбнулась, и Вдова не совсем улыбнулась в ответ, но через мгновение она кивнула, и они вошли в магазин.

"Ты должна меня бояться." Эмили впервые услышала, как она заговорила, и у нее в животе что-то затрепетало, но это был не страх. _Ты мне не говорила, что у нее_ ТАКОЙ _голос, Лена._

"Стоит ли?" - пока они говорили, Эмили наконец-то нашла близнеца корсета, который был выставлен на витрине, удовлетворённо хмыкнула, прежде чем обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на француженку. "Насколько я могу судить, ты защищала меня - защищала нас? - последние... два месяца? Стоит ли мне бояться человека, который спас мне жизнь?"

Роковая Вдова покачала головой. "Я не человек. Я - оружие. Инструмент."

"Брехня". - Эмили посмотрела на нее и увидела замешательство и боль за мерцанием в золотых глазах снайпера. - "Инструменты не возвращают мне мою сумочку после того, как они помогли мне подняться. Оружие не оставляет коробку с моей любимой выпечкой на столе.

Эмили внезапно поняла, что Лена имела в виду, когда сказала, что женщина становится чуть более пурпурной, наблюдая, как кровь меняет её кожу, приближаясь к бледно-аметистовому оттенку.

"Я Лене не сказала, - добавила Эмили, - потому что я не была полностью уверена, что сама верю в это. Я думала, что была в шоке".

"Так и есть", - подтвердила Вдова, отводя взгляд. "Ты потеряла сознание на лестничной площадке. Я занесла тебя в квартиру и вышла через балкон".

Эмили улыбнулась. "По-моему, так бы поступил человек". Она приложила корсет к телу. "Итак... твои мысли?"

Роковая Вдова нахмурилась, затем покачала головой. "Твоя кожа слишком бледна для этого корсета. Так много темно-зеленого сделает тебя похожей на больную. - Она указала на витрину. - Бургундия украсит твои волосы. Черный или серебристый тоже польстят тебе".

Эмили обдумала сказанное, а затем кивнула. "Думаю, смысл в твоих словах есть. Тогда давай примеряем что-нибудь красное".

Вдова молча последовала за ней, когда она понесла корсет в раздевалку.

"Итак, - спросила Эмили из раздевалки, снимая лифчик и топ, - когда ты начала следить за нами?"

"Я…" - голос Вдовы затих с того места, где она ждала, а затем вернулся с немного более твердым тоном, как будто она приняла какое-то решение. "Полгода назад."

Эмили кивнула, делая паузу, чтобы сосредоточиться на шнуровании корсета, прежде чем продолжить. "Следующий вопрос очевиден - почему".

Голос Вдовы смягчился. "Я последовала за ней. Я была... я не знаю. Мне нужно было последовать за ней. Чтобы увидеть больше. Я видела вас обеих - видела вас вместе".

Эмили понимающе ахнула. "Так вот как ты узнала о лимонных батончиках?"

"Иногда она их тебе покупает".

Рыжая слегка поправила корсет, затем открыла дверь. "Ты можешь и по имени её называть. Для меня же это не секрет. И ты не могла бы мне помочь немного затянуть шнурки?"

Вдова вошла в раздевалку, и озадаченность у неё на лице была написана, но она сделала, как ее просили. "Достаточно?"

Эмили рассмотрела, затем кивнула. "Да, спасибо. Итак. Ты начала следить за Леной, узнала обо мне... и кстати, мы знаем, что ты считаешься изгоем из "Когтя".

Снайпер издала тихий звук признательности, но больше ничего.

Эмили осмотрела себя в зеркале, затем обернулась. "Как я выгляжу?"

Вдова поразмышляла над тем, как корсет сжал талию бледной женщины и как он подчеркивал ее бюст. Ее глаза скользнули вверх по морю веснушек, которые украшали бледную кожу её плеч и шеи, и Эмили не могла не заметить, как эти золотые глаза её пожирают.

"Тебе... очень идёт."

Эмили улыбнулась. "Ясненько." Ей очень хотелось смеяться. Будучи женщиной, которая якобы ничего не чувствовала, Роковая Вдова не была такой уж хорошей актрисой. "Ну, я уверена, что Лена тоже так решит". Она повернулась, указывая на спину. "Ты не могла бы снова ослабить шнурки, пожалуйста?"

Роковая Вдова подчинилась, и Эмили решила вернуться к более ранней теме разговора. "Ты сказала, что тебе нужно было последовать за Леной. Это ведь не из-за "Когтя"?"

Вдова отошла, качая головой. "Они не знали. Я им так и не сказала, что ты существуешь".

"Спасибо, я ценю это, - Эмили начала расстегивать планшетку, затем остановилась, - …а ты раньше смотрела, как я раздеваюсь? Потому что, если да, то я продолжу, но если нет, то лучше оставлю немного материала твоему воображению".

Снова этот фиолетовый. "… Я подожду снаружи".

Как только она сняла корсет и снова надела рубашку, Эмили вышла, а открытый корсет висел у неё на руке. "Значит, ты следила за нами, потому что Лена... что-то делает с тобой? Я знаю, она сказала, что ты, кажется, становишься более вовлеченной, когда вы сражаетесь".

Вдова наконец-то улыбнулась, самую капельку. "Когда мы сражаемся, я чувствую себя живой".

Эмили обдумала это. "А что ты чувствуешь, когда смотришь на нас?"

Вдова снова нахмурилась. "Я не знаю."

"Хм. - Эмили отнесла корсет к реестру. Лена должна скоро вернуться. Она не знала, обрадуется ли она, увидев их вместе. "А то, что ты чувствуешь - хорошее чувство?"

Вдова задумалась, пока Эмили платила за свою покупку и брала упакованный корсет, и наконец пожала плечами. "Оно другое. Это не то, что я чувствую, когда сражаюсь, или то, что я чувствую, когда убиваю. Я не знаю, хорошее это чувство или плохое".

Эмили кивнула. "Другое, значит. Ладно." Она посмотрела сквозь витрину магазина и увидела знакомые темные волосы, которые двигались сквозь дневных покупателей. "Она как раз возвращается с кофе. Хочешь поговорить с ней?"

Краска сошла с лица Вдовы, сделавшись вроде ледяного оттенка, а её голос наполнился чем-то вроде удивления и обиды. "Это была _ловушка_?"

Эмили покачала головой, сохраняя нежный тон. "Просто приглашение, только и всего. Я хотела сказать спасибо. Я хотела... Мне нужно было поговорить с тобой. - Она легко улыбнулась. - И я думаю, ты тоже хотела поговорить со мной".

"Я не думаю…" - Вдова покачала головой. - "Я не готова."

"Хорошо", - Эмили указала на раздевалку. "Спрячься там, если хочешь. А я отведу Лену домой." В один удар сердца она приняла решение. "Лена завтра вернется на работу. Если ты планируешь остаться... может быть, мы могли бы продолжить этот разговор позже?"

Медленно кивнув Эмили, француженка скрылась как раз перед тем, как дверной звонок объявил о возвращении ее любимой.

"Извини, что так долго", - извинилась Лена, - там очередь бы… ого. Нашла то, что тебе понравилось?"

"Всё в порядке, дорогая". - Эмили взяла свой кофе, затем чмокнула её в щёку в знак благодарности. - "Скажем так, я получила неожиданный совет. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, возможно, я могла бы устроить тебе небольшую демонстрацию…"

Лена изогнула рот в хитрой усмешке. "О, думаю, мы обе знаем, что я могу _очень_ хорошо себя вести".

"Обещания, обещания…"


	3. Черный кофе и бьющиеся сердца

Через два дня после того, как Лена уехала в Гибралтар, чтобы начать еще больше миссий по "Overwatch", Эмили вернулась с работы и обнаружила, что Роковая Вдова сидит за кухонным столом в тех же пальто и брюках, которые на ней были, когда они встретились в последний раз, вместе с двумя чашками кофе и еще одной коробкой лимонных батончиков.

" _Bonjour_ ".

Она не могла удержаться от улыбки, когда она помахала в ответ француженке. "Привет. Дашь мне минутку повесить пальто?"

"Конечно, - согласилась Вдова, и подождала, пока Эмили вернется, прежде чем указать на чашку с другой стороны стола. - Черный кофе, средней прожарки?"

Эмили кивнула, садясь и делая глоток,. "Верно, спасибо." Ей пришла в голову мысль. "Это не то, что возможно увидеть сквозь прицел винтовки. Насколько сильно ты за нами следила?"

"Это зависело от ситуации, - призналась снайпер, - в некоторых случаях я могла довольно близко подобраться к Тр… к Лене, если была очень ненавязчива".

"Такая у меня девушка. Я в ней души не чаю, но она не всегда такая уж наблюдательная... Открыв контейнер, Эмили выбрала один батончик, а затем указала на коробку. "Можешь взять второй".

" _Merci_ ". Тонкие синие пальцы взяли батончик, прежде чем более высокая женщина сделала экспериментальный укус. "Вкус... хороший. Я не была уверен, что мне они понравятся".

"Да?" Эмили подняла бровь. "Не любишь сладкое?"

Вдова пожала плечами. "До тех пор, пока я не покинула "Коготь", моя еда обычно была диетически оптимизированной, или в виде инъекций".

Эмили поморщилась. "Звучит ужасно".

Вдова сделала еще один глоток кофе. "Сейчас я вынуждена согласиться."

"Если я могу спросить…" Эмили сделала паузу, пытаясь придумать, как задать свой вопрос. "Лена мне однажды сказала, что ты...была кем-то другим. До "Когтя"."

" _Oui_ ". - Снайпер закрыла глаза, и вздохнула, прежде чем продолжить. - "Некоторые вещи я помню слишком хорошо. Другие расплывчаты. Я раньше танцевала. Я _любила_ танцевать. Я до сих пор это помню. Но что я ел, что мне нравилось есть..." - Она покачала головой. - "Мне однажды сказали, что я должна съесть шоколада". - Она пожала плечами. - "Он был сносен на вкус, но не… хм. Оправдал _ожидания_ ".

"Я время от времени ем черный шоколад, но мне больше по вкусу подобное - что-то одновременно сладкое и терпкое". - Эмили откусила кусочек от батончика, словно чтобы продемонстрировать. - "А Лена такая сладкоежка, что ты не поверишь. Клянусь, она ела бы мороженое на завтрак, если б могла".

Вдова вздохнула. "Конечно, с неё станется."

Эмили улыбнулась. "Итак. Ты ещё не думала о том, о чем мы говорили на Оксфорд-стрит?"

"Ты спросила, что я почувствовала, когда увидела тебя с Леной вместе". -Она сделала паузу, чтобы глотнуть кофе. - "Я помню кое-какие хорошие моменты с Жераром. Как это чувствовалось. Вы... вы обе... напоминаете мне".

Эмили тоже хлебнула кофе и подумала, что спросить дальше. "Так почему ты решила следить за мной?"

"Сначала мне было любопытно. Я хотела узнать о тебе больше". - Золотые глаза Вдовы метнулись в сторону, когда она снова заговорила. - "Я была в шоке, когда впервые увидела, как Лена целует тебя".

А _это_ уже интересно. Эмили обнаружила, что заговорщически наклонилась вперед. "А, _понятненько_. Ревнуем?"

Бывший агент Когтя издевательски фыркнула. "Чтобы ревновать, требуется сердце бьющееся ".

Эмили откинулась назад со смехом. "Ммм, я бы не была так уверена. У моей бывшей был один из тех бесщеточных насосов для охлаждающей жидкости. И ей совсем не нравилось видеть, как я провожу время с другими девушками. Сначала это было мило, но в итоге оказалось настоящей проблемой. Я, собственно, бросила её за несколько недель до того, как встретила Лену".

Брови Роковой Вдовы чуть на лоб не вылезли. "Ты была замешана с Омником?"

Эмили еще раз откусила от лимонного батончика с осторожной беспечностью. "Я была "замешана" со многими людьми. Если уж я решила, что кто-то мне нравится, аппаратура проблемой не будет ". - Она на мгновение позволила словам повиснуть в воздухе, прежде чем вернуться к своему предыдущему вопросу. - "Итак, с этим разобрались - и я вполне уверена, что твоё сердце бьется, между прочим - ты _ревнуешь_?"

Вдова снова замолчала, и, к удивлению Эмили, начала слегка _ерзать_ на стуле. Она знала, что играет с огнем, но не могла удержаться. "Ты ревновала ко мне? Или к Лене?"

Когда Вдова наконец ответила, ее голос был едва слышен. "Думаю, к вам обеим. К тому, что у вас есть, или к тому, что вы есть… к тому, как вы заставляете друг друга чувствовать.

Эмили протянула руку и положила её на руку Вдовы. Ее кожа была прохладной, но не ледяной. Ей становилось все яснее, что эта женщина была совсем не такой холодной, как все считали.

Золотые глаза встретились с зелеными, и на мгновение показалось, что это могло быть уже слишком. Она оставила свою руку там, без давления, без слов, и дала гостье время, чтобы всё это переварить.

Голос Вдовы был полон эмоций. "Почему ты это делаешь? Почему ты ... ты так ко мне _относишься_?"

Эмили смерила ее взглядом, ее голос был тихим, но абсолютно уверенным. "Потому что я думаю, что ты одинока, и не хочешь таковой быть, но ты не в состоянии найти выход".

"Я - убийца". - Голос Вдовы был тяжелым, как свинец, когда она отвернулась, и её пальцы разорвали контакт. - "Ты знаешь, сколько раз я чуть не пустила пулю в сердце Лены? Сквозь ее череп?"

"А ты знаешь, сколько людей убила Лена?" - Судя по тому, как та подняла голову, Эмили поняла, что это не то, чего ожидала Вдова. - "Мы обе знаем, что ее пистолеты не пульками стреляют. Она носит бомбы, которые изначально предназначались для взрыва отрядов Бастионов. Она летала в бой за RAF, прежде чем присоединилась к "Overwatch". Она герой, и она борется - всегда боролась - чтобы защитить людей, и я очень люблю ее за это, но я также знаю, что это тебе не книга комиксов".

Роковая Вдова не смотрела на нее. "Я убила своего мужа. Прикончила его во сне".

Эмили кивнула. "Лена рассказала мне однажды. Она тогда пила. Она верила... всё еще верит ... это не ты нажала на спусковой крючок".

Вдова пожала плечами. ""Коготь" много чего сотворил с моим разумом, я не знаю, что я действительно хотела сделать, или что они приказали мне сделать".

Эмили выпила остатки своего кофе. "Но "Коготь" не приказал тебе защитить меня?"

Вдова мрачно хохотнула. "Конечно, нет. Как только они обнаружили, что ты существуешь, "Коготь" приказал своим агентам в Лондоне найти и забрать тебя... чтобы тебя сломили, как и меня."

Теперь Эмили пробрал холод до костей, пока в ее голове не вспыхнуло внезапное понимание. "Вот почему ты ушла, да? ""Коготь" приказал тебе помочь с этим".

Вдова, наконец, повернулась к ней лицом, и взгляд в ее глазах сказал Эмили, что она попала в точку. "В мире уже есть одна Роковая Вдова, - наконец подтвердила она, - ему не нужна еще одна".

"Итак, - мягко предположила Эмили, - я бы сказала, что ты наверняка решила сделать это, чего "Коготь" точно не хотел".

В улыбке Вдовы было немного юмора, и в ее глазах была глубокая печаль. "Кажется, ты все-таки поймала меня".

"Ничего я тебя не поймала. Ты просто признала, что ты сделала выбор, сделала то, что ты считаешь правильным - то, что ты хочешь защитить кого-то". - Эмили положила руку на стол, сжав её пальцы в тихом приглашении. -"Пока ты была… под влиянием "Когтя"… у тебя были друзья?"

Вдова пожала плечами. "У меня были… коллеги".

Эмили покачала головой. "Это не одно и то же."

Она долго это обдумывала. "Думаю, что, возможно, у меня был один".

Эмили улыбнулась. "Ну, а теперь есть ещё один здесь".

Неуверенно Вдова положила руку на Эмилину. "Думаю, мне бы это понравилось".

Эмили нежно и обнадеживающе сжала её.

Через мгновение Вдова сжала её в ответ.

И тут Эмили кое-что вспомнила. "Получается, ты сейчас в бегах - из-за "Когтя", и из-за "Overwatch"?"

"Умгу. И из-за Интерпола". Она не удивилась, что Вдове, казалось, было удобнее обсуждать вещи, связанные с ее "профессией", чем её настоящие чувства.

Эмили подняла бровь. "А где ты _спишь_?"

Вдова пожала плечами. "Я пользовалась убежищем "Когтя", но после того, как полиция начала расследовать отряд, который я ликвидировала, это стало проблемным. С тех пор... - она вернула руку, затем указала на потолок. - "На крышах. Иногда в подземных ходах".

Эмили нахмурилась, поняв, что означает этот ответ. "Ты живёшь на _улице_? Серьёзно?"

"Я держу свое оборудование в тайниках. У меня есть мой боевой костюм и эта одежда, и довольно легко найти незанятую квартиру или гостиничный номер, чтобы принять душ при необходимости". - Казалось, что для Вдовы это абсолютно нормально. Возможно, так и было. - "Холод и влага меня не беспокоят".

"Нет, так дело _не_ пойдёт". - Эмили встала, обводя рукой на квартиру, её голос приобрел твердый, деловой характер, когда она планировала новый план. - "У нас есть запасная комната, и Лены, не будет дома еще где-то две недели - возможно, три, если Уинстон накопил для неё работы, пока она была в отпуске. Иди пакуй... что у тебя есть, и возвращайся. Я посмотрю, есть ли у меня какие-нибудь треники, которые могли бы тебе подойти - ты не намного выше меня, и мы можем устроить тебе стирку, а потом раздобудем тебе свежую одежду".

Не в силах ответить, Вдова повернулась и посмотрела на раздвижную дверь, ведущую на балкон. "Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я осталась здесь?" Это был проблеск надежды в ее голосе?

Эмили твердо кивнула. "Неважно, кто ты, и что ты там натворила, ты спасла мне жизнь, как минимум, дважды - и, наверняка, Ленину тоже. Я не позволю тебе спать на чёртовой крыше, когда могу дать тебе настоящую кровать".

"… _D’accord._ Я должна вернуться через час". - Когда она потянулась, чтобы открыть дверь во внутренний дворик, Вдова остановилась. "Могу ли я принести свою винтовку? Она... утешает меня".

Эмили обдумала это, затем оглянулась на свою спальню. "У нас есть оружейный сейф для пистолетов и комплекта Лены. У него есть несколько футляров для винтовок, которые нам раньше никогда не были нужны. Ничего, если мы там её будем хранить?"

"Это разумно, - ответила Вдова, - спасибо".

"Конечно." - Прежде чем она успела исчезнуть, Эмили подумала об одной последней вещи. "Прежде чем уйдешь… тебе _действительно_ нравится, когда тебя называют Роковой Вдовой? Потому что было бы немного глупо говорить: "Доброе утро, Роковая Вдова, завтракать будем?"

Аметистовый румянец вернулся в силу, когда снайпер наконец-то ответила на этот вопрос. - "Амели. _Je m'appelle Amélie_ ". - Она выстрелила своим якорем, и через мгновение балкон опустел.

Эмили вышла на балкон, закрыла за собой дверь и села за столик. - "Увидимся через час, Амели".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour - привет.  
> merci - спасибо.  
> oui - да.  
> d’accord - ладно.  
> Je m'appelle Amélie. - Меня зовут Амели.


	4. Привычность

Если честно, Эмили ожидала, что всё будет более неловко. Амели, конечно, вела себя так, словно ей нужно помочь приспособиться к тому, как жить вне строгого контроля "Когтя", но она очень быстро доказала обратное, к приятному удивлению хозяйки.  
"… Ты моешь посуду?"  
Убийца пожала плечами, а её руки были в мыльной воде по самый локоть. "Ты же приготовила ужин. Это казалось уместным".  
"Ну, - объяснила Эмили, - я ценю твою заботу. Просто не ожидала, только и всё.  
Француженка обдумала это, затем продолжила драить кастрюлю. "Лена убирает, когда ты готовишь. Ты убираешь, когда она готовит. Если я здесь гость, я должна убирать, когда ты готовишь".  
Эмили улыбнулась. "Раз так, то спорить не буду. Ты знаешь, куда всё нужно поставить, когда запустишь посудомойку?"  
"Меня обучили быть очень внимательной к деталям, - сухо заметила Амели, - и я не один день наблюдала за этим зданием".  
"Ха. Действительно, глупый вопрос... - Эмили вздохнула, качая головой. Последние несколько месяцев она старалась не слишком задумываться о том, что была под защитой снайпера, но она продолжала сталкиваться с этим фактом. - "Думаю, я посмотрю фильм. Хочешь присоединиться ко мне, когда закончишь?"  
Амели фыркнула. "Мне нужно проверить свою записную книжку".  
"Осторожно, - с усмешкой ответила Эмили, - вы наносишь ущерб своей репутации робота".  
Амели не ответила словами, но, когда она вернулась к уборке, Эмили заметила намёк на улыбку.  
Это не означает, что проблем не было - особенно на следующее утро в понедельник, когда Эмили открыла дверь спальни, одевшись на работу, и встретила её в боевом костюме, за исключением оружия, и с её плеч свисало длинное пальто, которое она носила на улице. "Мне понадобится моя винтовка, если я хочу покрыть твой маршрут".  
"Прости, что?" - мозг Эмили не был готов что-либо обрабатывать до утреннего кофе в лучшие дни, но это был уже перебор.  
Амели вздохнула, скрестив руки. "Ты собираешься покинуть квартиру. Я отпугнула оперативников "Когтя", которых я знала до моего… отъезда. Вполне возможно, что в этом городе их больше. Я покрою твой маршрут, а для этого мне нужна моя винтовка".  
Эмили ущипнула себя за переносицу. "Я ценю твою заботу - но ты не думаешь, что это будет немного бросаться в глаза?"  
"Я уклонялась от обнаружения в этом городе и раньше". - Снова намек на улыбку. - "Как бы я нашла тебя тогда?"  
"Хах." - Эмили вздохнула, признавая её точку зрения. - "А без винтовки никак? Ты расправилась с теми в переулке голыми руками".  
"Я работаю лучше всего, когда у меня есть все доступные варианты".  
 _Ну конечно._ \- "Ладно." - Она опоздает, если не выйдет сейчас. - "Давай… мы можем устроить компромисс?"  
Амели скрестила руки и подняла бровь. "Я слушаю…"  
"Окей." - Эмили вздохнула, затем мысленно попыталась сделать несколько шагов назад. - "Я понимаю, почему вы обеспокоена. Я знаю, что причина, по которой ты здесь, в том, что ты хочешь защитить меня. Но я также не хочу привлекать больше внимания, и если ты будешь бегать вдоль Темзы с винтовкой и в комбинезоне - не привлекать его не получится".  
"Я до сих пор не услышала компромисса, _chérie_ ".  
Эмили подняла бровь. "Я думала, ты так только Лену зовёшь".  
Амели, казалось, слегка _надула_ губы. "Говори уже. Ты так опоздаешь на работу".  
"И то верно". - Эмили подошла к сейфу с оружием и начала вращать циферблат кодового замка. - "Ты ведь не смотришь? У Лены случился бы приступ, если бы она узнала, что знаешь код".  
Эмили стояла спиной к снайперу, но она была совершенно уверена, что если бы она повернулась, то высокая женщина ухмылялась бы. "Если она рассказала тебе о наших поединках, то она тебе сказала, что от меня никто не скроется".  
"Прекрасно, - проворчала рыжая, поворачивая ручку, чтобы открыть дверь сейфа, - тогда, постарайся не проболтаться, что я не обсудила...ситуацию...с ней?"  
"Как хочешь. Теперь я могу взять свою винтовку?"  
Эмили почтительно достала оружие и передала его за заднюю часть ствола. "На сегодня, так как ты права насчёт опоздания. Завтра, однако... что, если ты просто поедешь со мной на метро, без этой штуки, и побродишь по магазинам рядом с офисом? Внизу есть чайный магазин, он может стать удобным пунктом наблюдения, если захочешь".  
Вооруженная Роковая Вдова быстро проверила прицел и дееспособность своей винтовки, всунула магазин из сумки на ее костюме и кивнула. "Завтра я сделаю, как ты просишь. А пока... иди. Я пойду по крышам".  
"Чтоб снайпер помогал до работы добираться...", - тихо проворчала Эмили, пока она полубежала вниз по лестнице в подвальный гараж многоквартирного дома, - "уму не постижимо". Ей придется искать парковочное место для машины, когда она доберется до офиса, но это будет быстрее, чем ждать на метро или такси.  
"Ради бога, - размышляла она, сливаясь с утренним движением, покидающим Роу, - надеюсь, никто не посмотрит в окно в неподходящее время. ‘Нет, мистер Пил, я могу объяснить, это просто лучший враг моей девушки, наша новая соседка. Видите ли, она снайпер, и она чувствует себя комфортно только тогда, когда она сидит в засаде с винтовкой. Не о чем беспокоиться!"  
Лена упоминала, что один из старших джентльменов, которые помогли создать "Overwatch" в своё время, был в эти дни женат. Его жене тоже приходилось иметь дело с подобным? Может быть, была целая группа поддержки.  
Несмотря на упорный страх, что кто-то заметит ее тень и сможет закрыть всё здание, единственная опасность, в которой оказалась Эмили в течение рабочего дня, - это тогда, когда она заснула во время вечерней еженедельной телефонной конференции с их филиалами в Нью-Йорке. Изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться на кажущемся бесконечным марше слайдов с презентациями, она вознаграждала свои титанические усилия свежим кофе, просматривая несколько последних имейлов, прежде чем закруглиться.

Хм. Ужин сегодня вечером был под вопросом. До сих пор она придерживалась основ. Вкусы Амели в основном придерживались более легкой еды, поэтому она приготовила лосось, курицу, тушеные овощи и ничего страшно острого или жирного. Она бы не отказалась от карри, но она пыталась удовлетворить эту тягу, когда Лена была в городе, учитывая бесконечный аппетит своей девушки к индийской кухне. У нее была машина, так что это проблемой не было... но она ведь не могла позвонить своей новой гостье и спросить, есть ли у неё какие-либо предпочтения, не так ли? У Амели вообще есть мобильник?  
Как она должна была с ней _говорить_ , если всё, что она собиралась сделать, это наблюдать за... о. А может, так получится?  
Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы воспользоваться текстовым редактором и отправить написанное на лазерный принтер рядом с дверью ее кабинета, а затем схватить скотч, чтобы прикрепить импровизированную записку к оконному стеклу.

ВСТРЕТИМСЯ У МАШИНЫ ЧЕРЕЗ 15 МИНУТ.  
ЧТО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЕСТЬ?

Она подождала пять минут, затем взяла бумагу и выбросила ее в бумагорезку, выходя за дверь.  
Когда она подошла к машине, как она и надеялась, Амели прислонилась к одному из столбов гаража, а тени, отбрасываемые верхним светом, помогали скрыть ее от любопытных глаз.  
"Полагаю, твой костюм всё-таки полезен, если он позволяет тебе так красться". - Открыв машину, Эмили открыла багажник. "Оружие в багажник, пожалуйста. Если снимешь визер и будешь держать пальто закрытым, не думаю, что кто-то заметит".  
Высокая женщина закатила глаза, указывая на свою обнаженную кожу. " _Seulement jusqu'à un certain point_..." Тем не менее, она оставила визер и винтовку, как и просили, засунув их в грузовую сеть, чтобы они не мешали.  
Эмили не говорила по-французски, но она прекрасно понимала сарказм. "Это Лондон. У нас тут _всего_ по три, включая хитрожопых синих женщин. Пока мы не машем руками и не зовём полицию, любой, кто пройдет мимо нас в пробке, просто увидит женщину с конским хвостом".  
Амели не стала спорить, когда села на пассажирское сиденье. "Ты любишь тайскую еду, да?"  
"Мм. Обожаю, вообще-то". - Эмили подождала, пока они не выедут из гаража и не войдут в поток, прежде чем продолжить разговор. - "Полагаю, ты заметила?"  
Снайпер неуверенно хмыкнула. "Я пыталась узнать твои предпочтения, когда могла. Это помогло определить потенциальные риски для стычек…"  
"А". - Эмили посмотрела краем глаза. Что-то в этом ответе звучало не совсем верно, но она не собиралась сейчас давить. - "Ты раньше пробовала тайскую еду?"  
Амели на мгновение замолчала. "Не могу вспомнить".  
Эмили кивнула. "Она чуть более авантюрна, чем то, что я готовила для тебя до сих пор. Думаешь, твой желудок выдержит?"  
"Я думаю, что справлюсь. Она не может быть хуже, чем попытки Сомбры готовить".  
Эмили подняла бровь, когда она направила машину к одному из своих регулярных выборов еды на вынос. "Сомбра? Кто она?"  
"Ты спрашивала, была ли у меня подруга… думаю, она считала себя таковой". Амели нахмурилась. - "У неё всегда были свои причины для всего, что она делала, но она относилась ко мне лучше, чем большинство. Габриэль... Жнец... не всегда был таким деликатным".  
Эмили не могла не вздрогнуть. "Я слышала о нем раз или два. Мне он _никогда_ не казался деликатным, если честно".  
Послышалось тихое фырканье. " _Non_ ".  
Она с радостью сменила тему. "Но эта Сомбра, значит, она для тебя готовила? Это звучит хорошо. Звучит как то, что делал бы друг".  
Её пассажирка взмахнула хвостом волос. "Тебе никогда не приходилось пытаться есть результаты".  
"Маленький секрет, - заговорщически призналась Эмили, - если Лена предложит приготовить что-нибудь, кроме блинов, сосисок и пюре, тебе наверняка придется воспользоваться этим опытом".  
Это вызвало интерес. "Я видела её яичницу-болтунью. Она выглядела… сносно".  
"Сносно, - сухо заметила Эмили, - это, безусловно, слово, которое можно использовать, чтобы описать её, и это ещё мягко сказано". - Честно говоря, она имела это ввиду в хорошем смысле, и приправы, которые она добавила, были _неплохими_ , но оставить сковородку на плите, пока она пыталась посмотреть матч Арсенала привело к вулканическим результатам. К счастью, Эмили давно обрела дар преодолевать кулинарные приключения Лены. - "Я готовлю _по причине_ , если она не покупает еду на дом, больше ничего не скажу".  
Амели пожала плечами. "Раньше... я не думаю, что я много готовила. Я выпивала бокал вина, пока Жерар готовил, когда он был дома. В противном случае я обедала au micro-onde, если не выходила на улицу".  
"Ну, - улыбнулась Эмили, припарковав машину перед "101 Jade", - хоть в этом вы похожи. Хочешь войти со мной, пока я заказываю, или подождёшь здесь?"  
"Я подожду возле магазина. Меню у них имеется?"  
"Да, - подтвердила Эмили, когда они вышли из машины, и она закрыла её, - оно в окне. Не возражаешь, если я тебе кое-что предложу?"  
Впервые после упоминания Жнеца губы француженки поднялись в улыбке. "Кажется, ты у нас эксперт…"

Познакомившись с ми кроп, пирожками с карри, салатом из зеленой папайи, тайским креветочным соусом и куриным пэд прик кинг, Амели решила, что ценит более кислые и острые ароматы в этих блюдах по сравнению с некоторыми другими "обычными" блюдами, которые она попробовала. Эмили предупредила, что большая часть того, что она заказала, была на мягкой по шкале температуры, но Амели нашла вкус приятным и ароматным, не ошеломляющим.  
Кроме того, она вспомнила, что Сомбра считала "мягким", и этим можно было травить сталь, если оставить на столешнице достаточно долго.  
Интересно, что подумала хакерша о её решении? Она почти наверняка знала, сколько времени Роковая Вдова провела в Лондоне, и будет легко связать решение "Когтя" "приобрести" любовницу агента "Overwatch" и ее решение… хм. Как же это назвать? Слово "отступиться" подразумевало, что она открыто перешла к "Overwatch", а это было совсем не так. "Oтбытие" было справедливым описанием, но оно также подразумевало возможность возвращения, чего она никогда не сделает добровольно.  
А. "Дезертирство". Видимо, это была лучшая категория для нее, учитывая варианты.  
Она думала, что хакера это позабавит. Сомбра очень даже любила чуток саботировать механизмы, на которых держался "Коготь" в течение довольно долгого времени, и, возможно, самым большим актом саботажа было то, что Вдова знала об этом с тех пор, как она поймала Сомбру на нарочитом замешательстве в убийстве Вольской, и ничего не сказала.  
У Габриэля были свои цели. У Сомбры были свои.  
Она предположила, что Амели начинает формировать собственные. Ей не было дела до "Overwatch". Хотела ли она отомстить "Когтю"? Да, но не за себя. Убийство людей, которые изменили её, не вернет ее волшебным образом в неиспорченное состояние. Не вернет Жерара.  
Если она хотела что-то подобное, то только убедиться, что "Коготь" никогда больше не испортит жизнь, подобную ей. Что привело её сюда.  
За гранью этого…  
Она сидела на балконном патио и смотрела туда, где она могла увидеть золотое сияние мемориала Мондатты на краю горизонта. Трудно сказать, что она чувствовала сожаление или стыд за убийство монаха. Это было задание, и она его выполнила, но она больше не радовалась этому поступку, как раньше.  
С другой стороны, она упивалась борьбой с Трейсер - с _Леной_ \- да, именно _упивалась_. То, что она чувствовала, когда они танцевали. Жгучая страсть в глазах молодой женщины. Электрическое возбуждение, которое она почувствовала, как ее сердце колотилось о рёбра, когда они вместе шли по лезвию бритвы.  
Каждый раз, когда они сражались, она была _живой_.  
Чем больше она видела, как Лена жила, как Лена смеялась, как Лена переходила от момента к моменту с той же головокружительной скоростью... это было не то же самое, не совсем, но Амели чувствовала что-то похожее.  
Она все еще не могла определить, что она почувствовала, когда увидела Эмили.  
Сначала она подумала, что это просто шок от существования этой женщины, но вскоре это ощущение исчезло.  
Она им завидовала? Так, что ли? Нет, зависть не совсем подходит.  
Эмили не боялась ее.  
Эмили не испугалась её.  
Эмили _противостояла_ ей.  
И, если честно, это было освежающе.  
Женщина, которая могла жить со всем, что сочеталось с Леной Окстон. Женщина, которая видела всё безумие и тени, которые прилагались к "Overwatch" и "Когтю", и твердо держала себя в "нормальной" жизни. Женщина, которая оборачивала одеялом свою любимую и держала её, пока не проходил кошмар. Женщина, которая поприветствовала самую печально известную убийцу в мире.  
Чем больше странных и хаотичных странностей окружало её, тем больше эта женщина, казалось, упиралась ногами в землю и отказывалась быть побежденной.  
Какая-то часть её разума рассматривала их обеих так, как будто она вспоминала досье на цель.  
 _Лена спит с ускорителем, если она одна, но вешает его рядом с кроватью, когда с ней Эмили._  
 _Эмили любит черный кофе и пирожные или выпечку со вкусом цитрусовых._  
 _Лена держит часы в каждой комнате._  
 _С начала слежки Эмили пыталась трижды завести комнатные растения. Ни одно не прожило более двух недель._  
 _Лена пьет чай с медом и лимоном и, видимо, не существует сладкого, которое ей бы не понравилось._  
 _Эмили спит спокойно, но спит в среднем на полтора часа дольше, когда Лена дома._  
 _Лена регулярно пьет пиво на ужин. Часто выпивает две или три кружки вечером, смотря телевизор. Не пьёт в избытке._  
 _Эмили пьет пиво, если Лена делится, но откроет бутылку вина, когда одна, или с тех пор, как я начала открыто присутствовать. Предпочитает сухое, и не сладкое вино, но упомянула, что пила "Moscato" в день её рождения._  
 _Кажется, ни одна женщина не пьет крепкие напитки._  
 _Лена готова есть индийскую еду под любым оправданием._  
 _Эмили, кажется, обладает обширными знаниями тайской кухни. Скорее всего, ее любимая._  
 _Лена смеется всем своим телом._  
 _Эмили смеется глазами._  
 _Лена ест хлопья по будням и готовит блины по выходным._  
 _Эмили предпочитает йогурт и фрукты, иногда овсянку._  
 _Лена смотрит политические комментарии, комедии с уклоном в сторону социальных проблем и шпионские фильмы._  
 _Эмили смотрит кулинарные шоу, про автотранспорт и фантастические фильмы._  
 _Лена болеет за "Арсенал", но предпочитает смотреть их матчи в пабе._  
 _Эмили носит комплект регби "Wasps" в дни их матчей, если она не на работе._  
 _Лена бегает._  
 _Эмили предпочитает пробежку._  
 _Лена постоянно флиртует._  
 _Эмили... кажется, предпочитает соблазнение._  
При этой мысли в ее голове внезапно вспыхнул образ Эмили, которая примеряла бордовый корсет.  
 _Лучше оставлю немного материала твоему воображению._  
Что _это_ значило?  
Она попыталась отодвинуть воспоминание на задний план. Последнее сравнение заменило его.  
 _Лена сражается._  
 _Эмили защищает._  
Она легко видела контрасты между двумя женщинами. Видела, как они дополняют и укрепляют друг друга.  
Амели вернулась в квартиру и попыталась думать о себе так же. Какие качества определяли её в эти дни? Какие предпочтения она может иметь?  
Ее мысли не возвращались к удовлетворительным ответам до тех пор, пока она не заснула, а будильник разбудил её за час до того, как Эмили обычно просыпалась на работу.  
Как и просила Эмили, на следующий день Амели проводила её на работу на метро. К ее удивлению, никто не прокомментировал ее уникальный цвет кожи, глаза или цвет волос. Помогло то, что лондонская погода снова превратилась в проливной дождь. С длинным пальто и широкой шляпой, тени помогли скрыть ее уникальные черты. Часть её все ещё желала, чтобы присутствовал утешительный вес Поцелуя Вдовы, перекинутого через плечо или в руках, но, по крайней мере, она втиснула свою грейферную перчатку в широкую сумку через плечо, которую она сунула под руку.  
Это можно было бы считать нарушением их соглашения, но она удалила резервуары с ядом и истощившиеся запасы ядовитых мин из встроенной пусковой установки. Просто для обеспечения быстрой мобильности, не более того. Если бы Эмили потребовалось извлечь, это позволило бы ей масштабировать здание... но если бы до этого дошло, покрытая металлом перчатка _дала бы_ ей небольшое преимущество в ближнем бою по сравнению с безоружным ударом.  
После того, как Эмили исчезла в глубине офисного здания, в котором она работала (Амели не знала, _чем_ там рыжая занималась, но у неё имелся скромный офис и зарплата на достаточно высокий уровень жизни, не требующая Лениного дохода, насколько она могла судить) она перешла в чайный магазин, о котором говорила Эмили. Вид на офисы не был идеальным, но терпимым.  
Большая проблема заключалась в том, что магазин был настолько переполнен из-за погоды, что едва хватало места, чтобы стоять.  
Она купила изолированную дорожную кружку на бумажные деньги и наполнила ее смесью дня магазина - чем-то под названием "Герцог Кардифф", у которого был слегка пряный аромат и послевкусие, напоминающее сухофрукты. Медленно попивая чай, она смаковала ощущение тепла, когда оно скатывалось по её горлу, и начала неспешную прогулку под дождем, следуя, по-видимому, случайной схеме среди офисов и бутиков, которая была не совсем случайной.  
Полный круг занял у нее чуть меньше получаса. Она сделала еще двенадцать раундов, периодически посещая чайный магазин и покупая чай достаточно нерегулярно, чтобы не выделяться, прежде чем встать и ждать у входа в офисное здание, пока Эмили не появится в конце рабочего дня.  
Она заметила характерную фигуру рыжей, когда та вышла из двери, и через мгновение последовала за ней.  
" _Bonjour_ ".  
Надо опять-таки отдать ей должное, Эмили не вздрогнула и не остановилась, просто повернула голову достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на её тень уголком глаза. "У тебя был хороший день?"  
Амели на мгновение обдумала ответ, затем посмотрела на почти пустую кружку, которую она теперь держала в руке. "Достаточно хороший".  
Взгляд Эмили из бокового превратился в хитрый. "Полагаю, завтра ты скажешь мне, что хочешь снова залезть на эти чертовы крыши, чтобы изменить рутину?"  
Она пожала плечами в ответ. Это было оперативно обоснованное предложение. "Я сомневаюсь, что твой работодатель разрешит мне воспользоваться соседним офисом".  
"Хотелось бы, - фыркнула Эмили, - Моррис задержал половину наших проектов еще на месяц в прошлом году. То, что ты не работаешь на нас вместо него, это ещё плюс".  
Амели долго это обдумывала.  
"Я _не_ , - упрекнула Эмили, - разрешаю тебе убивать моих коллег".  
"Есть много других способов, которыми его можно... отодвинуть в сторону. Калечащий выстрел. Сломанная нога." - Опять же, это даже не потребует значительных усилий.  
Рыжая повернулась достаточно, чтобы полностью посмотреть ей в глаза. "Нет."  
Она не могла не закатить глаза, и в ее голосе звучало насмешливое разочарование. "Если ты _настаиваешь_ ".  
"Я должна", - продолжала проказливо Эмили, спускаясь в подземный ход, - "Лена хотела убить его полгода назад. Так что не лезь без очереди".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seulement jusqu'à un certain point. - Только до определенного момента.  
> Ми кроп - хрустящая лапша.  
> Пэд прид кинг - вид тайского карри.


End file.
